Now What's to Know!
by vegemaru
Summary: How do Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sasuka handel rasing their children. What is to come when the baby gets here and what changes will they bring to their parents lives. How much can two fathers love thier sons?
1. NWTK 1: His name is not just a common on

-NWTK 1: His name is not just a common one….

Naruto lied down with this head up toward the ceiling, his eyes glued in no particular spot, his mind deep in thought. Hinata looked over at him in his still position with a smile, almost laughing, but knew if she did; it would throw Naruto's train of thought out the window. She was in the bathroom preparing for bed, washing her face, brushing her teeth , she had taken her nightly shower not too long ago and was ready to hit the hey.

She walked over to her side of the bed she happily shared with her husband, Naruto who was still thinking hard to himself.

"Naruto, give it a rest will you, let's think about it tomorrow when our minds are working at their full 100%..." Hinata lied down next to him and once she was comfortable she turned towards Naruto.

"I can't Hinata, he'll be here any week now and we don't even have a name for him yet, we can't just call our son "No-name Uzumaki" or "Unknown Uzumaki"…." Naruto sighed as he looked over at her with a determined face.

Hinata chuckled slightly at the names Naruto stated, true, they could not give their child those names, but he really was working himself too hard over this.

"Naruto, you have been thinking about a name for 8 months now, and you still have not found one….but, I'm sure you'll come up with one when you are least thinking about it…." Hinata smiled at him, Naruto tented to have better ideals when he just let them come to him, rather than forcing them out.

"If you like, I could help you with a name…." Hinata suggested this every time she seen Naruto was getting frustrated with baby names and the perfect name for their son, their first child.

"No Hinata, you said I could name him, and that is just what I'll do, besides, I'm not too much a fan of the name Haru, its plan and too over used!" Naruto hated when he hears a child's name that is way too over used, there are so many interesting names out there and the parents where too lazy to pick a good one, so they come out with something the last minute, something you hear every day.

"I know Naruto; you have a whole list of names you just can't stomach…" Hinata joked; Naruto's list was rather long, for a man's list anyways.

"Hinata, it's better to have a list, common names are just too plan for me, Hana, Haru, Yuki, Yumi, Zero, Kai…all those names are last minute ones…" Naruto counted one of his fingers every time he said a name, just to keep count.

"Yes I know Naruto, but you have been thinking about the baby's name since I told you I was pregnant, and all the good ones are too common for you." Hinata pointed out looking at Naruto with a whine in her voice.

"Hinata, his name has to mean something; his name has to have the perfect fit for him…" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest proving why he needed to choose a better name for his child.

"Look at Sasuke and Sakura's son, his name is good right; it fits his personality and his face, Sakare…" Naruto stated remembering what the Uchiha child looked like.

"Well, yes, his name is just as cute as he is, but Naruto-"Hinata was cut short when Naruto turned towards her on his side, he quickly but gently grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"You see, that is why I have to put so much effort into this….." Naruto looked at her with a serious face.

"Why, so you can prove something again….?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at her husband, sometime his and Sasuke's competitions are over just the stupidest things.

"No, so my kid has a cuter name and face than his…." Naruto held that same serious yet positive face and he said this, making Hinata look at him as if he were crazy and ranting out rambles about the world ending in 38hours.

"Naruto…." Hinata just looked at him and sighed heavily, there really was no need to say what she was thinking, he has got to be the craziest man she has ever known.

"Alright, but can you at least think about it tomorrow, when it is not 11:48 at night….?" Hinata looked past Naruto's shoulder and read the time flashing in bright red lighting.

"And besides, you have work tomorrow, Mr. Hokage…." Hinata looked back at him now with a grin as she said his title. She knew that always got him fired up.

"Well, how you said that I don't want to go to sleep, I have something else I'd rather do…." Naruto scooted closer to her.

"Nope, not tonight, it's late….and you need to get there early remember, or Sasuke will not like the idea of having to wait on you outside your office." Hinata chuckled slightly as she looked at Naruto's shinning glimmer grin, turn into a long cloudy frown in just a matter of seconds.

"You just had to remind me, and putting Sasuke in the mix just mess up my whole mood…." Naruto turned away from her now and lied on his back. He closed his eyes showing that he was now not feeling too chipper.

Hinata wanted to laugh, but fought not to, Naruto would just get more down.

"Aw, you're acting more hormonal then me right now, and I'm the pregnant woman…." Hinata looked over at his face.

His eyes where shut tight, his mouth in a small frowning shape, and his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"You made me this way….." Naruto mumbled out as he opened one eye to look at her, she was smiling.

"That's not funny Hinata…." Naruto continued to look at her. She continued to smile.

He looked at her though that one eye for a moment more and seen she was still smiling at him, he sighed after a short while and gave up. Who was he fooling; he could never get mad at her.

"Alright…I give in…." Naruto opened both eyes now and looked at her fully.

She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead, showing she was sorry for his hurt feelings.

"All better….?" She looked down at him now; he was no longer frowning, but smiling just as she was. But that quickly changed.

"What now, Naruto?" Hinata looked at his frown as it reappeared upon his face.

"Stupid Sasuke and is damn looks…." Naruto stated lowly looking back up at the ceiling, he was thinking again.

"Uh….wait till tomorrow Naruto!" Hinata looked at his blank face, showing that he was blocking out the outside world and was now in his own place, probably filled with baby names and other sorts of things Hinata does not want to think about that late at night.

Not response, no movement came from him, just silent.

"Fine, but you should know it is almost 12:00, and you have to get up at 4:00…night love." Hinata sighed one last time before she laid a soft kiss upon his forehead and turned off the lights.

Naruto was going to hate getting up in the morning….

JUST SOME INFO

This is my new story I have going now. This is all about how Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and the other main ninja mange as being new parents. Don't worry, I will still be going with New Baby Please, so look forward to that, and now I have a new story for you all to read too!

This is just the begging of a great time and story, so I hope you all enjoy it and tell me how you feel! Look out for further chapters of New Baby Please and Now What's to Know!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!


	2. NWTK2: Naruto could be out run…

-NWTK2: Naruto could be out run…..

Naruto had left for his office not too long ago. He walked the streets of Konoha taking his sweet time, making sure he was late to the office; he knew Sasuke was probably already there, waiting for him with an aggravated face and his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot on the ground showing he was pissed off at him.

Naruto did not mind this; in fact, he enjoyed pissing him off even more now that they were older. Sasuke for the last 3 months had paid no mind to Naruto's foolish way of acting since his son was born; he had been more caught up in being a new father rather that messing with his blond friend.

Sasuke at first did not seem like the type of father to talk non-stop about a mere baby, but he did and to no end. Not only Sasuke did this, but all his other friends did it too. Naruto was the only one without any children at the moment, but he no longer got upset with them over it, Hinata only has 3 more weeks to go, and then he gets to feel the joy everyone keeps running off to him about.

Naruto had to say, he does enjoy holding the little Uchiha child, getting to see what a real baby feels like in his arms. He likes to hear him laugh and liked the way he smiled when you talked to him. He liked how he would get all excited if you say his name and smile at him "Sakare…..hi little Sakare…."

And every time he got to hold one of his friends' children, he would want his son to get here faster and faster.

The first child Naruto ever held was Neji and Tenten's son, Noato. He's a year old now, but that little Hyuga sure knows his way into a person's heart. Naruto looked at him for the first time and felt a warm pull around his heart. Noato was his family now; he was Naruto's first nephew.

Then came Lee's twin sons, Ryouta and Reyoha, Lee had married a woman from another land, Rayako, who seemed to be the only woman that could keep up with the green clatted burring youth. Their sons were born not too long after Noato and they seemed to be much cuter that people thought they would be, thank goodness they had their mother's kind and sweet face, and not their father's eyebrows of confusion.

After those two came the newest Nara, who was born about 6 months ago, Shichirou Nara is the son of the not so lazy Shikamaru and his fiery wife Temari. He was quit the loudest child Naruto had ever came across, and not that he was crying loud, in fact, that boy never cried he was always laughing and wanted to play. He has a bright personality that would make any hard case smile, Shikamaru's parents said that was just how Shikamaru was, laughing every minute and getting into everything. That was a strange thought to think that Shikamaru, the same Shikamaru Naruto grew up with was not lazy as a young child.

Not too long after him, Chie came along, the first girl to be born from their group, the daughter of Choji and Ino Akimichi. She is the little angel out of all the children so far. At only 4 months old, she sure knew she had everyone's eyes and hearts on her whenever she was around. She had golden light brown hair that was always in a neat curled pony tail, and her large brown eyes shinned with joy and excitement every time Naruto seen her.

After her came another girl, born about a month ago, the daughter of Kiba Inuzuka, and lucky for her she did not have her father's daggered eyes, but instead had eyes that were a liquid hazel, like Kiba's wife, Hikoto, she was from Konoha and one of the top medics under Sakura. She and Kida came across each other while Kiba was out walking Akamaru. He seen she was out playing with her two dogs, rather large Huskies. He was drawn to how much she loved her dogs and how much care she put into them. Kiba and her dated for 4 years before asking her to marry him just last year. Now they have a newborn little girl named Kobahi. She has a gentle sweet face.

Kiba was so overjoyed when she was born; he was in tears, large tears him and his wife where more than happy to welcome her home.

And just 2 weeks ago came the last girl of the group, Shino Aburame and his wife Yokomi daughter. She is also from Konoha, one of the finest intelligence personnel Konoha has ever seen. Shino sure was proud of her; she even had him starting to talk more. He would freely input his thoughts without people having to ask him, he even smiled now. He sure had changed over the years, much like everyone else he grew up with. Naruto seen that their daughter, Konoshi had quite the smile at such an early age, Shino would have to be very protective of her from early on.

And the same thing would happen to Naruto every time he would see all of them, they would brighten his day. Naruto had to wait just a little longer until he had a child of his own, his own flesh and blood.

"Damnit Naruto, about damn time you got here!" Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his friend's not so welcoming voice. Naruto had been thinking about baby names again as soon as he had left his house.

Hinata was right, he sure did hate getting up that morning, with only 3 hours of sleep, he was rather lost in thought for most of the morning. Hinata just sighed and walked with Naruto to the door, telling him not to worry so much over names. He said he wouldn't, but that was just a waste of time telling her that, and Hinata knew it.

"Sasuke shut up, I was walking slow on purpose!" Naruto looked up at him as he walked closer toward Sasuke, dragging his feet along, aggravating Sasuke even more.

He really was not in the mood for hearing Sasuke's ranting right now; his mind was lost on something he felt was much more important.

"Hm….still thinking hard about a name, huh….." Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto's face. He looked like his mind was somewhere else.

Naruto just nodded as he stopped in front of Sasuke. He looked down next to Sasuke's side and seen a stroller. This brightened Naruto's face.

"You brought Sakare with you?" Naruto knelt down in front of the stroller and looked inside. And just as Naruto hoped for, there was Sakare smiling and reaching his small hands out to Naruto.

"I thought he might want to see you, and since I will be here bored all day, Sakare will keep me in check…." Sasuke simply said as he re-augmented the baby bag around his shoulder. He looked down at Naruto and seen his face had change quickly. Now Naruto looked like he came back to earth, or the earth they were on anyways.

Sasuke just sighed and reached out into the stroller and unplugged Sakare, he gently lifted out the giggling child and handed him to Naruto. He then unstrapped Sakare's baby bag and placed it in the stroller.

Naruto looked down at the giggling child in his arms; Sakare was always like this when he held him. Naruto could not help but smile, which Sasuke seen but said nothing and started walking into the tower.

Sasuke looked behind him when he seen that Naruto was not following him into the tower.

"Naruto, come on, we have work to do…." Sasuke continued to walk into the tower pushing the stroller in front of him.

Naruto smiled down at Sakare in his arms.

"Come on Sakare, or your daddy will pop a gasket if we don't hurry…." Naruto walked in behind Sasuke with Sakare in his arms, talking to him as he walked not saying anything that mattered, not to Sakare anyways.

They walked up to Naruto's office, Naruto handed the child back over to his father to open up the door. Once open, Naruto and Sasuke seen the large stacks of papers on Naruto's desk, there was at least 7 of them.

"Aw…can't I have one day of no paperwork, or at least just 1 stack of it?" Naruto rushed his left hand through his long spiked hair.

Sasuke handed Sakare back to Naruto and walked into the office. He pushed the stroller into the far left corner of Naruto's office by the office door. He then walked over to the desk and lifted up a piece of paper from his desk to read it.

He then turned toward Naruto and waved the paper in his hand.

"Well Naruto, that is why I'm here….so let's hop to it and get started on this work here and maybe we can go home early today."

Naruto walked over to the desk as well, then handed Sakare back to Sasuke. He took the paper from Sasuke's hand and read it.

He glided his eyes across the paper's heading "Training grounds H5 and R7" they were new training grounds that where going to be made in the center of the Forest of Death. Naruto smiled at the fact that the counsel had approved it and was ready to assign workers for the job.

"Well, that's good right?" Sasuke had moved over to a chair in front of Naruto's desk with Sakare in his lap, He was bouncing him as Sakare continued to laugh as Naruto answered him.

"Yes, very good indeed! I will sign this right away; I want you to put this in the priority file when I'm done…" Naruto sat down in his chair opening up a drawer and taking out a pen he, signed the training paper first.

He finished it quickly and was going to call to Sasuke to take it to the filing room, but Sasuke already had his hand reaching out to Naruto's. Naruto looked up at him and seen Sasuke had put Sakare in a baby carrier and strapped him to his chest.

"You where waiting…?"Naruto handed him the paper with a grin.

Sasuke took the paper and turned to leave with Sakare strapped to his chest comfortably.

"You're moving quit slowly today Naruto, even my 3 month old son, who can't even craw yet, could beat you in a race…." With that Sasuke left the room with Sakare.

Naruto was quiet for a moment in his office; he slowly leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. Sasuke would be gone for a while and he had time to think alone.

"His name…..why can't I get a name…?" Once again, Naruto went into this own world and was lost in it, his son's name will come to him, and he was not just going to settle with anything.

"I'll get a good one….don't worry…"Naruto stated lowly to himself.

JUSTSOINFO

Well, I am glad that this came out right after chapter one. I just hope you all stay with me on this, more is sure to come.

Look forward to all the children named in this story, their spotlight is going to be sure to shine!

I hope you all like it! Chapter 3 should be up soon!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!


	3. NWTK 3: Damn, you did it again Uchiha!

-NWTK 3: Damn, you did it again Uchiha!

"Naruto, hey Naruto….." Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. Once again, Naruto was lost in his own world, with his eyes focusing on the ceiling.

Sasuke was lazily trying to get Naruto's wondering attention, but was failing at it every time he tried.

"Your Uncle Naruto need a wakeup call, will you help me get his attention?" Sasuke looked down at Sakare still strapped in his baby carrier around Sasuke's chest.

Sakare clapped his hands and giggled excitedly as a response to his father's question.

Sasuke took this as a yes; he smiled evilly toward Naruto as he moved closer to his desk.

He unstrapped Sakare and held him out toward Naruto's face.

Sakare needed a changing, and before Sasuke would do so, he knew this would get Naruto to snap out of his world.

"Alright Sakare, let's sit on Uncle Naruto's face….give him a present…." Sasuke gently place Sakare on top of Naruto's face, grinning while doing so.

Sakare's bottom covered his whole face, and Sasuke made sure of it.

He just waited a few seconds before Naruto started to move.

Just before Naruto was about to grab Sakare from off his face, Sasuke quickly retrieved his son and looked at Naruto.

He looked pissed, and rather disgusted.

"You nasty bastard…." Naruto moved his hands over his face to make sure he did not have anything on it.

"Now Naruto, Sakare's here, hold that mouth of yours…."Sasuke seen that his work was done and walked back over to Sakare's stroller, grabbing his baby bag and began to dig though it while holding Sakare on his hip.

"Shut up…that felt like hot steam and smelled like…you are a nasty bastard!" Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he began to lay out a blanket on the floor. He laid Sakare on it and began to change his more than rotted diaper.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and grinned "Next time, try not to hold your mouth open…."

"Next time, change your son before you place him on someone's face!" Naruto retorted back crossing his arms angrily. That really messed up his whole thought process.

Sasuke just smiled down at Sakare while Naruto tossed angry rants toward him. He was just glad he was able to pull Naruto out of wonderland.

Sasuke finished with Sakare and picked him up placing him on his left hip while he walked over the trashcan and throw away the rotten diaper. He walked over to a small play pin he had set up before he left to run Naruto's errands, he gently placed Sakare in there and gave him a few toy to play with, which the 3 month old gladly took and quickly put the arm of his stuffed animal in his mouth.

Sasuke walked back over to his mess on the floor and began refolding the blanket he had used to change Sakare and placed it on top of the baby bag, he knew he would need it later, if not sooner. He reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, he knew how unsanitary that diaper was, and not washing his hands would be like a sin to him.

Naruto watched him as he moved, following very closely as Sasuke worked with Sakare held to his hip and how Sakare acted the whole time. He was more laughs than cries, and that was something Sakare's parents where more than thankful for.

Naruto noted all the movements of his male friends to see how they acted with their children and how the children reacted towards them.

He has seen that gentleness and patience in a very active role when it comes to a child, not getting frustrated too quickly and overwhelmed when trying to tend to them is one of the top keys Naruto has been working on.

He looked from Sasuke then to Sakare multiple times; Sakare was more than well behaved, unlike Lee's twins, who tended to like to run around naked much to their mother's dismay.

Granted, Sakare could not even crawl yet, but he sure did love spending his time laughing rather that crying up at storm.

He sat there looking at Sakare as he played with the stuffed animal that was being chewed on by the small infant.

"What would my son be like….?" Naruto has thought about that many times, he knew how he was when he was a small child, but not as an infant. Hinata's father said she was quite lively and full of laughter; she was like that until her mother passed.

Naruto was sure neither he nor Hinata where going anywhere anytime soon, so he was going to be able to see his son grow from a helpless innocent infant, to a troublemaking child, to a jumpy teenager, and into a powerful and fearless man.

He just hopes that would be later rather than sooner.

Neji told him once that time flies right past you in a blink of an eye, and that small little baby you held for the first time so many months ago is already a year old.

Naruto just figured, if he could, he would never blink so he could see all his son's movements.

But, he somewhat understood what Neji was telling him, before he knows it, his infant would be out there on his own probably with a family of his own, finding his own way of life.

"….you really should finish your work you know…" Naruto heard Sasuke say. He was right; Naruto had not finished a single piece of paper since Sasuke left to the filing room.

Naruto looked up at him from his desk with a lazy face; he was not worried about his work at the moment.

"I'll finish before the day is over, I still have time, so get off my back…" Naruto looked up at him still; he really was not in the mood to work.

"Being Hokage means working your ass off Naruto, you wanted it so here it is." Sasuke sighed at his stubborn friend, when Naruto was like this there was really no point in fighting with him.

"It's not that Sasuke…my mind is just….somewhere else…." Naruto turned away from him and looked out the window to his far left, the sky sure was clear today.

"Then what is it then….." Sasuke asked, but he knew what it was.

Naruto was quite, as if he did not even hear Sasuke, but he was thinking now.

"How did you come up with a name for your son….?" Naruto still did not look at him, but once Sasuke started to laugh, he quickly jolted his head towards him.

"I'm not playing Sasuke….tell me…." Naruto looked at him with and irritated face, Sasuke was laughing at him after all.

"Sorry, the way you asked was just too funny, Naruto." Sasuke was quieting down, seems that even Sakare had joined him in a laugh, even if he did not understand what was going on.

"So tell me….." Naruto looked at him with the same face.

"That's easy; Sakura and I just put our names together." Sasuke stated like it was an everyday thing.

"You mean, only using letters from your two names…." Naruto asked as he looked over at Sakare, his name did only have their letters in it, once he thought about it.

"Right, just our letters….does that help you at all, can you do your work now?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who looked like he had just discovered something important.

"Damn, another smart ideal from the Uchiha himself…." Naruto smirked at Sasuke, as if saying "Thank you for the help".

Naruto could now just focus on names with the letters in his and Hinata's name. He knew he wanted his son's name to start with an "H" or and "N" so his name would not throw off from his and Hinata's name.

Naruto had returned to his work without a fight, much to Sasuke's relief, because if not, Naruto would be there all day.

He worked quickly and did not fall into his thinking fits for quite a while. He talked more and made more conversation with his visitors who stopped by, if he wanted to see them or not.

Sasuke spent his time helping Naruto and playing with Sakare, making sure the baby did not fell neglected or left alone.

The day passed on more quickly than Naruto had known it, and true to what Sasuke had said earlier, they might just be able to go home early if he kept up his work.

Naruto had now understood why the sky was so clear, he was going to get the perfact name today, he just knows it.

JUST SOME INFO

Well, here you go! Still working on New Baby Please, so that should be out soon.

Naruto's back to himself now, so goo is sure to come, wonder what he gets, but if you have read any of my other stories, you should already know the little Uzumaki's name.

But if not, you will know soon!

Hope you all liked it and enjoy!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!


End file.
